Zenoheld
was the central villain in season 2. He was former King of Vestal, but didn't seem to bond very well with Hydron (his son and servant). He uses a Mechanical Bakugan called Pyrus Farbros, made by Professor Clay. Out of all the Vexos he was shown to be the cruelest among them, as he is willing to kill his opponents rather than just simply defeating them. Story In the first half, Zenoheld had little interaction with the Resistance or the Vexos. The only time he appeared, was when he scolded Hydron for not taking better care of the Dimension Controllers. He seems to be impatient with him due to his constant failures. He also plans to check in with him and make sure that he is still on the right track, although Hydron shrugs his warnings and discipline off as he thinks he is doing fine without his father’s constant nagging. In the second half, he flees Vestal and resides in his palace on the outer skirts of the galaxy, that is remote from civilization. He is revealed to be a brawler and he sends a message to the Six Ancient Warriors to surrender their Attribute Energies to him so that Professor Clay can power up the Bakugan Termination System. They decline his offer at first but then they decide to battle him. When they arrive, Zenoheld reveals that he owns a Mechanical Bakugan, Pyrus Farbros. After a tough battle, Zenoheld comes out victorious but the Ancients escaped and entrusted their Attribute Energies to the Resistance. After hearing the news of the Attribute Energies being dispersed throughout New Vestroia and Earth, he entrusts Mylene Pharaoh with the duty of picking another Subterra Brawler to replace Gus in the Vexos. She chooses Hydron, and he says that he “couldn’t have picked better himself”. After Hydron gains the Haos Energy after he defeats Baron in a brawl he says “I knew I could count on you...Hydron”, revealing that he now trusts him with responsibility more than he did in the first arc. Soon after Mylene and Volt come back from brawling, he sees a transmission from Spectra, saying that the Vexos, Hydron and Zenoheld himself were responsible for the mess in the previous arc. This causes him to send Shadow Prove to seek out Dan and the others so that he’ll get the Attribute Energies first. But when he does, he realizes Spectra jammed the transporting system, making it impossible to travel to Vestal and back. This infuriates him, knowing that he is up to something. Eventually, though, Shadow goes to Earth and brawls Chan Lee and Alice (who don’t have any Attribute Energies). He wins and proves himself to King Zenoheld. He also brawled against Gus Grav and won with the Assail formation and destroyed Blast Elico and Hexados. However, Gus and Vulcan survived the final blow and were imprisoned. In ''BT: The Final Battle'', he helps Hydron brawl Mira Fermen, Dan Kuso and Spectra Phantom. However he does not brawl until Hydron loses to Dan and Spectra. He wins but Farbros was destroyed after he takes the Pyrus energy from Cross Dragonoid. In ''Exodus'', he almost launched the Bakugan Termination System and then Cross Dragonoid and Helios MK2 try to destroy it, but fail. When Cross Dragonoid brings the B.T. System into the atmosphere and absorbed all the Attribute Energies from it, Zenoheld was furious and was eventually going to do something about it. In ''Fusion Confusion'', he takes his frustration out on Hydron demanding to know whose fault it was for the destruction of the BT System. After Professor Clay told him about how he could rule over all dimensions, he had Clay create the Alternative to destroy Vestal, the Earth, as well as the entire universe. In ''An Heir to Spare'', Zenoheld took his anger against Hydron again. He was challenged by Hydron to see who would have the throne, and won. Hydron was then jailed, along with Gus Grav. Zenoheld stated that they were never destined to be father and son. In ''Ultimate Weapon'', he battled Spectra, who rammed into his palace. During most of the battle he was losing, only with Assail Farbros was he able to being to overpower Spectra and Helios. However, due to the fact that later Gus joined Spectra, they were able to hold out together. However when Farbros combined with the Alternative, he overpowered both of them. In ''All for One'' and ''Final Fury'', he uses the Alternative against the Resistence, but when the Alternative was destroyed, Farbros was destroyed by Dryoid. Hydron then used Dryoid to trap Zenoheld until the Alternative explodes, supposedly killing all three. He was mentioned by Dan in the season 3's introduction (first fourteen episodes) and also appeared in the next video game (along with Spectra and all of the other Vexos except Hydron and Clay). Bakugan * Pyrus Farbros (Destroyed in episode 41, repaired in episode 49, and re-destroyed once and for all in episode 52, along with Zenoheld, Dryoid, Clay Fermen and Hydron) ** Assail System (Probably destroyed in the blast of the Alternative) * Alternative Weapon System (Destroyed in episode 52) ** Pyrus Fortress Clones (Destroyed with Alternative Weapon System in episode 52) Trivia * Until his final battle and death, Zenoheld was the only Vexos member that had not lost a brawl, also in every one of his brawls, a Subterra Bakugan was involved in it. * Unlike the other brawlers in New Vestroia, Zenoheld uses his Gauntlet to throw Farbros or a Gate Card. His Gauntlet is also slightly different from those of the other Vexos members. * He was one of the adult-brawlers in the series (aside from Spectra Phantom, Klaus von Hertzon, Julio Santana and the Twelve Orders). * He is the only main antagonist who did not appear in the first episode of its respective season. * He is the only member of the Vexos not to appear on an Intermission Screen. * He can be seen as an antithesis to Queen Serena and has the types of differences that Hydron has to Fabia. Zenoheld is the King of Vestal. Serena is the Queen of Neathia. He is most likely much older than Serena. He brawls, but Serena does not brawl in the anime. They also could have known each other. (The Vexos also received Fabia's Phantom Data). Also the fact that Serena rules as a Benevolent Sovereign/Monarch while Zenoheld is a cruel, tyrannical ruler, similar to Barodius, who he might have also known. * He is similar to Emperor Barodius in that they are both cruel, tyrannical monarchs, who have very little care for their servants. But unlike Zenoheld, Barodius doesn't have to cheat in order to win. Gallery 032.PNG|Zenoheld in his formal attire kzot.jpg|King Zenoheld on his throne Sin3.png Sin6.png Sin5.png Sin8.png zenoheld blabling.jpg|Zenoheld shouting File:King_Zenoheld.jpg|Zenoheld's Brawler attire zc.jpg|Zenoheld controling Assail Farbros Zenoheld in Alternative Weapon System.jpg|Zenoheld inside the cockpit of the Alternative YouTube- Bakugan New Vestroia - 45 - Fusion Confusion part 1 HQ_0004.jpg|Zenoheld angry at Hydron YouTube- Bakugan New Vestroia - 45 - Fusion Confusion part 1 HQ_0005.jpg|Zenoheld furious lol Arc Evilface.JPG|Zenoheld's Evil Face lol Zenoheld or Arc.JPG|Zenoheld astonished Battles Despite only losing one brawl, Zenoheld appears to be a very weak brawler, as all of his battles were won through cheap moves (usage of the Assail System-done three times) or outrightcheating (Professor Clay, transferring all of Drago and Helios' power to Farbros-done once during the battle for the Pyrus Attribute energy). Category:Characters Category:Vexos Category:Villains Category:Vestals Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Deceased Characters Category:Pyrus Users